


"I'm just a shitty replacement"

by RealYutaChan



Category: NCT, NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Confusion, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Mark Lee (NCT), M/M, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Romance, Self-Doubt, Top Nakamoto Yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealYutaChan/pseuds/RealYutaChan
Summary: Mark is jealous, and Yuta have to do something about it.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 38
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm hi this ff is dedicated to all Yumark shippers💚
> 
> Yumark is getting intense so I decided to write this , I'm sorry if I made mistakes writing this, English is not my mother language.  
> Anyway if you find this little piece of work it means you searched for Yumark FF 😂😂 Congratulations. 
> 
> Enjoy reading 😊 Leave some comments, I would love to read all of them, and maybe I'll write more. ?

Mark is having trouble with his feelings.  
Well, at first he felt uneasy with Yuta's teasings and attention, his face heats up whenever Yuta says that he likes him or when he says that he's his favorite. He shouldn't have felt things from the beginning, he told himself that it's just a part of a fanservice or Yuta just wants to mess and play with him coz he get easily flustered.

He really tried to be cool about all the attention and "adoration" because it's his hyung… Its normal because Yuta is like that. He's frank and straightforward, but , there a whole big ass BUT about the whole thing . Yuta is so clingy and touchy with him- his hands around his waist , his hands,his arms , his shoulder, even his thigh and butt! He don't touch him like that when he's a kid not until he turned 21.

He didn't realize the Basic step by step process, he didn't stop until Mark let's him open up his personal space for him which some other members couldn't crack. True he let other members hug him but its different when its Yuta.

So he just woke up one day that it was all natural for Yuta to touch him on safe places, pinching his cheek. Arms and hands comfortably weighing in him.

It's Not just him who got used to it, its funny that 127 members is not calling Yuta out when he teased and hug him infront of them. They all just laugh it off. But Mark caught jaehyun smirking one time when he saw his hand intertwined with Yuta's,and quickly look away and diverts his attention to Johnny.

Even so, Mark face heats up,he cannot decide if it's embarrassment because they were holding hands. When he's about to pull his hand from Yuta's grip, he looks at him and give him that familiar glow of a smile and said . "Cute" ignoring the rest of the members snickering , his eyes still glued to him ,his eyes turns darker and intensely stares at him. Haechan's loud "You're smitten hyung!"  
He averts his eyes ,all flushed and heart beating fast while Yuta keeps staring at him, hands tightened around Marks in a possessive way.

Sometimes Mark wants to ask what's up with all the touches, the teasings and the intense staring . It was too much for him , he can't control his own heartbeat anymore. Realization dawning to him that he likes Yuta. This fondness is not for a brother, but much more than that. And it's not okay, this is not normal, maybe he should step away ?Or ask the older to stop but he doesn't know how. Or he doesn't want him to stop  
Ironically impossible coz yeah they're in a same group and there's no way out. And it will be unfair for Yuta, Mark knew he is the problem. He's feelings is at fault. But if he don't get away he will have to be feel guilty every time Yuta touches him.

Then superM happens , he actually expects to feel happy about it coz Yuta and him will be apart, but being away from him just made it worse coz he misses him . He missed when Yuta barge in his room and drag him out to eat breakfast. When Yuta cuddles him in his bed. When he asks him to watch his favorite Anime.  
When he's with Super M in US whatever he feels intensified..  
One time while he was alone in the hotel room , because his hyungs decided to have a night out and he made an extremely lame excuse that he wants to sleep. Baekhyun tried to drag him out of his room but Taeyong convinced him to let him be. He didn't miss the understanding glance taeyong shot him before exiting the hotel room.  
He was lying on his bed when his phone beeps . He lazily reached for it but immediately sits when he sees who's calling.

"Yuta hyung?" Thank goodness his voice doesn't sound too "excited"

"Hey Mark"  
His voice greets him with such ease and tenderness , he even sound sweet.

"Uhm whats up ?"

"Where are you?- are you busy?-is video call alright?

Mark stumbles to fix his hair , he cringed when he realized he's acting like a school girl with a crush . Though the last part is entirely true but whatever it's not as if Yuta hasn't seen him with his morning look. So he just cleared his throat and replied with a small "Yeah"  
Its didn't took more than a second for Yuta to press the vid call button. He immediately accepts it and lie down on his bed.

And oh there's Yuta lying on his bed as too , looking so cozy and warm , his face lits up when he sees him , smile brightly.

And as if his looks is not enough to make his heartbeat hammer against his heart ,Yutas face turns serious and speaks.  
''I missed you so much baby '' and give him a satisfactory smirk when the pet name makes him flustered.

But he didn't whine or made a face instead he replied in a small voice . "I-I missed you too hyung"

It all started there simple I missed you and how are you?- Did you eat already? And some touches and hugs that was all too casual and natural because thats how they are . That's how Yuta treats him.  
But it's different for Mark . It's fucking up his mind . He tried to stay casual and unaffected but his feelings is messing him up. And he needs to talk to someone about this.

So after a few days of contemplating he found himself inside Donghyucks room.

Donghyuck raised his eyebrows while looking at him when he started to express how confused he is.

"I don't know how to handle this anymore coz everytime he touches me I'm having thoughts!- even when he's looking at me, I don't know man, Its like he's trying to drag my sanity out of me!-"

"Oh wow thats deep Mark , but seriously are you that clueless?"

"How am I clueless? "

"Well Yuta hyung is all over you, so I think he's trying to tell you something.He's shouting your name on top of the hill,he calls your name in every random time and moment.To be honest almost everyone knows that he's smitten But ofcourse you're too dumb to get it."

"I'm not dumb" he shoots an annoyed look on the younger.But aware of his heart beating fast.

"Oh yeah, not dumb but stupid "

"Wait how did you even know that he's calling my name and when did he even shout my name ?"

The younger scoffs."During JCC,Duuhh it's all over the internet, fans even made a compilation of YUMaRK moments."

"They what?"

"Let's assess this "thing" between you two.  
You and Yuta has been so close right?".  
He nods his head .  
"And Yuta hyung is super clingy and attentive to you, he buys you gift offers you food and feeds you infront of our faces as if you're alone in the dining area , sometimes I want to th ---"

"Wait a god damn second everyone feeds each other , Johnny hyung feeds Taeyong hyung , why is it an issue when it's me in Yuta?

"It's because those two is a thing they have a label , we all knew they're fucking each other ." Donghyuck said as if it doesnt matter ,  
Mark gasp eyes grew wider.

"How did you know that?"

"I heard them , I was on my way to Sm to practice but I left my phone , their room is not locked or they forgot to lock it .I heard them " he ends it with a shrug. Mark is gawking face flushed coz he couldn't take the second hand embarrassment.

"Enough with Those two hyungs , we're here to talk about you and Yuta hyung . So Yuta hyung bought you a present for your Birthday huh."  
Mark wonders why the younger need to bring that up.  
"Uh yeah he did. Which is normal ,coz we all give presents."

Donghyuck snorts  
"Yeah we gave presents but not those type of presents."

"I don't get it, it's a neck lace ,it's like a symbolism of friendship?"

"The present is so damn romantic hyung it was like a claiming mark. " Donghyuck pointed out and smirks.

"What the fuck no, thats ridiculous its not like that ". He denies but blushed.

"Whatever you say hyung, because I'm telling you, I won't give you a necklace even if we're best friends.  
anyways back to your gay crisis, I think you both like each other but Yuta Hyung doesn't want to cross over the line,YET, coz he knows you're a scaredy cat, so you have to go after him instead.Because I think he wants you to make the first move."

Mark is trying to process what the younger said. True Yuta is extra attentive and touchy for the past years but he's like that to other members,he's sweet to all of them.

"How am I supposed to do that, when I didn't know where I Stand??-

"For the love of God can you please at least have some balls to pursue the guy you like, this is exactly why you're still a virgin hyung!" Donghyuk made a face.

"Who told you that I don't have an experience? ! " Mark exclaimed. Well its not as if he hadn't tried getting laid before .

"So you're after his Dick?"

"NO I'M NOT AFTER HIS DICK- wait what does it have to do with his dick? !" Mark half squeaks half scream on Donghyuck and he wants to regret going to the younger instead of Johnny Taeyong or Jaehyun or even Taeil coz they will listen. But he's dumb enough to come here on Haechans room and ask him for some advice about his problem.

Haechan sits beside him with a serious expression and then asked.  
"Okay I'll help you to sort this out but first answer this question honestly okay?"  
Mark nods  
"Did you have a boner when he touches you? "  
Mark almost fell on his seat with the question and felt his whole face turns into a shade of tomato  
"What the fuck Haechan? I'm done here, just forget I came here. " he stumbles to stand up but  
Haechan only cracks up and help his arms pulling him back .  
"Okay okay , hyung relax I'm just asking you a very simple question to confirm something"  
Mark quirks his eyes towards the younger with a questioning look.

"That you're gay for Yuta hyung?"

Mark let his back hit the bed and stare at the ceiling, as if he can find all the answers there. He's confuse as fuck and he decided to ask for the youngers advice. Great his problems is getting bigger.

"Earth to Mark Lee" Donghyuck snaps his fingers in front of his face.

"I like him alright that's it and yeah uhm I think I did feel something inside my pants when he ckxkskskakka " he slams his face on the pillow because what the fuck, he's confessing to his younger friend about this.

He heard Donghyuck laugh out loud.  
"I knew it hyung your gay!-hahahaha "

He smack him till he fell from the bed. He grabs Dinghyuck mouth to cover coz he knew their hyungs are just outside the living room.

"Shut It! IM NOT GAY" He hissed.

"Okay so now that we've confirm your SEXUALITY , I just want to let you know that youre lucky enough to ask me about how to handle this problem" Donghyuck ignored his denials.

"Lucky my ass.."

"Oh don't worry your ass will be stuffed with Yuta hyungs dick soon ----"

Mark once again smack him in the head and its chaos. He fell on haechans body as he tried to hit him.

"Aww hyung stop I'm just trying to help"

Then they heard someone clearing his throat on the door .

They both whipped their heads to the door and Mark felt his body rigid.

Dongyuck was the first one to regain,his composure and pushed Mark (he stumbles to stand but pathetically fell on the floor)

"Yuta hyung what's up?!" Donghyuck asked and stand on his feat

Yuta is leaning on the open door with the deadpan expression in his face , eyes lingers on Mark and then to Donghyuck.  
"Dinner's ready " He simply said and then closed the door behind him.

Mark is freaking out.

"How long has he been standing there?"

"Let's pray not when we're talking about his dick " Donghyuck turns to him with devilish smile.

Mark stumbles in his place , he's done, it's super embarrassing he wants the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

"Don't worry about that , you know Yuta hyung he won't get mad even we talked about his dick in front of him" He said nonchalantly.

"That's the point! We're not talking in front of him , were talking behind his back! Ugh! I CAN'T FACE HIM, I THINK HE KNEWW .did you see his face he looks upset ! " - Mark exclaimed and rubs his face with his palm

Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

"He's not mad hes just Jelo " Donghyuck smirked and wiggles his eye brows.

"Who the fuck is Jelo???" Mark exclaimed

"Haist let's go and eat , stop gay panicking"

"Hey wait Donghyuck!"-

But the younger already slipped out of the door leaving a groaning Mark behind

He followed Dongyuck in the dining area,even though he doesn't want to.  
Most of their hyungs are gathered around .They acknowledge his presence and continue to chatter.Taeyong and Johnny are sitting beside each other and talking about the next episode of JCC. Johnny whips his head towards him and ask if he can join. He just hums his agreement ,then Johnny diverts his attention back to the love of his life.

Taeil Jungwoo and Jaehyun are on their usual spot on the left, drinking the pineapple juice their auntie made, Doyoung on the right , beside Donghyuk ,and Yuta is sitting next to the empty seat, which obviously reserved for him. The urge to just hide inside his room is so strong but he doesn't want them to notice his discfort.So he stiffly sat beside the person who made his world upside down. He didn't dare look at the blonde guy beside him as he pick up his chopsticks.

He catches Dongyuck eyeing him, and Yuta. He gave him a warning look and pick some watemelons .He swear ,he will kill him if he dares to speak about what they talked about earlier. . He keeps staring on his plate

Then someone put a piece of meat on his plate. He look over who starts to stuff his plate with the proper meal. And oh , It's Yuta.  
"You need to eat this instead of just that fruit, comeback is approaching ,you need nutrition ."

He can see in his peripheral vision that dongyuck is looking at them grinning like an idiot. That Asshole is teasing him.  
Doyoung look at them weirdly , he must've notice now that Mark cant look at Yuta properly and how he shoots a glare to Donghyuck.

He mumbles a small thanks to Yuta and act like he doesn't saw Jaehyun raising his eyebrows too.

And well Yuta is still wearing that all too serious expression that he doesn't quite decipher. He's not used to this , Yuta if not smiling and grinning will give him a nagging tone. But he's not, and Mark couldn't stop overthinking.

Maybe, just maybe ,Jungwoo also noticed the awkwardness so he breaks it.

"Hey Oppa, I need your attention too ,give me some food."  
Ofcourse , it's their own joke , both of them calls Yuta oppa .  
Jungwoo even pouts and everyone laughs. Yuta snickered and reached for the bowl of soup and placed it in front of jungwoos coz its already stuffed with food.

Mark watched Yuta smiles to Jungwoo and he whips his eyes away from them.

It's getting worst.

He made an eye contact with Haechan ,and he knows he's done for.

Its their comeback and everyone was busy practicing kick it dance step .

Yuta had a longer white hair with purple highlights. He looks so damn hot not to add the piercings, Mark keeps" Staring"  
Haechan of course pestering him and always giving him annoying rants

"What the fuck Hyung you're the weakest gay I've ever met, don't tell me you haven't confessed your feelings yet ?"  
Haechan hissed and cornering him in the far corner of the practice room.  
And Mark panics ,he look over to where Yuta is standing , currently conversing with taeyong.  
"What the heck we can't talk about that here!"

"Well you're moaning oppa when he's around that I thought --  
Mark cut the younger by covering his mouth with his hand.

"Shut it he's in there! And I didn't moan , Im not moaning oppa ,its normal when I call him that!"he hisses

The younger rolls his eyes and turn away.

Well it's true he's been calling Yuta oppa for some time now , Jungwoos way of saying oppa is much more sweeter though. He sighed and raised his eyes only to meet Yutas. Mark felt his heart beat erratically with how smothering he looked at him . And it was so intense Mark wants to fall on his knees .

But life goes on for him and for the members, Mark doesn't want to risk confessing to his hyung especially that they're both in the same group. So he just continues to play along (as if he's playing).

Yuta doesn't have any idea what he's been doing to him or how his actions affects him.

There was this time When they were playing on Boatta ,Yuta wins the game and get to choose to punish two members,

Yuta pulled the paper.and announced with his deep voice.  
"Pepero Game"

All of them might having the same thought on how ridiculous it will look like. Mark is expecting him to choose Johnny and Taeyong coz they were the only official couple in the group.  
It was unexpected when Yuta blurted  
"Me and Mark"  
The room filled in with laughter.  
He almost stumbles on his feet and wished the cameras and everyone doesn't notice how flustered he is as he awkwardly laugh with everyone,(slash panics )  
Haechan and Johnny knocks themselves on the floor laughing so hard with the twist.

He walks towards the staff to get the box of candy ,his hands starts to sweat. And walks near Yutas seat.

"Come as close as you want, I wont move"

Fuck, He sounds serious and eyeing him intently and as usual he just have to laugh it off so he can pretend he's unaffected.  
Doyoung hit Yuta while everyone laughs.

He hands shake as he pulled one stick of the candy and placed it between his lips. His hands sweating as he come closer. He held up on the chair for balance, he needed something to hold on in case his knees gives in.  
He covered his eyes with his hands because he doesn't trust himself that he won't panic.  
As he gets closer he felt the warmth of Yutas breathing and he felt himself shiver .  
They were so close and his heart is not helping him. So when he felt Yuta took two bites he pulled away and catch his breath. Not minding Yuta's whines.  
The game resumes and he acts casual the entire shoot but purposely avoids meeting Yutas eyes.

When they're on their way home he sit as far away as he can from Yuta.  
He needed some space ,  
it's getting too much he can't handle it.  
He went straight to his room when they arrived and lock himself inside.  
He was layed face down as he remembers all the events. He buried his face on his pillow and screams.  
His feelings for Yuta is getting out of hand.  
He roll on his back and fished his phone on his pocket. He ponder what to do next and then he clicked the youtube app.  
He types on the search bar and his face flushes.  
Donghyuck wasn't lying about the video clips of him and Yuta  
He clicked the a video with titled "YuMark Superior NCT Ship in 2020"  
There it is, Donghyuck is not lying about Yuta shouting his name on top of the hill, and Johnny was there,laughing, but joins in with Yuta. He fidgets on his blanket as he watch the whole video. He couldn't believe that fans actually likes it when Yuta is close to him . It's shocking how quickly they uploaded the clip with the pepero game. He's smiling and internally squealing the entire time.  
He was about to click the next video titled  
"Yuta is lowkey obsessed with mark." But he was interrupted by a knock.  
Who could it be?  
Maybe Jungwoo ? Or Haechan , coz hes been trying to talk to him after the game . Oh he's here to tease him to death again.  
He lazily goes to door to prepare himself from Domghyucks teasings.  
But not Jungwoo nor Haechan was standing out side his door ,its Yuta and his hands on the lobby leaning in.

"Uhm hey hyung what's up?"

"Can we talk for a minute ? " Yuta's expression is unreadable. He looks like he's about to bolt and Mark starts to sweat. Because ofcourse its Yuta , and he knew he's avoiding him.  
Before he can even say anything Yuta already slipped inside the room and he fucking kicked the door without looking elsewhere but Marks face.  
He moves back to give each other space

"Um Hyung I was about to change my clothes"

"Hyung? What happened to oppa? And why are you avoiding me?" -he probes  
Hell he knows him too well. YUTA knows he's acting weird.

"Ugh I , it just ---- I'm not?" He looks at him and looks away instantly.

"Did I make you uncomfortable?"  
Yutas voice softens ,a hand slides in his arms , and motions him towards the bed to sit there.  
All Mark can do is follow as if he's on leash.

"Did it bother you that I chose you to do the pepero game with me?" He adds when they're both sitting.  
"O-Oppa" His voice cracks. His face burns from the blush. His fingers crumpled the hem of his clothes.

"Yes or no Markie "

Mark blinks and stutters to stay something but couldn't form words, overwhelmed that Yuta is asking him that question. Plus the nickname.. so he just keeps staring like an idiot.

Yuta sighed " guess I have to find out myself then".  
And that's it..  
Mark got himself shoved down on his bed,the next moment will be his death.  
Yutas hovering above him pinning him down.  
His eyes widened.

Two deep brown eyes caressing his face  
"Is this making you uncomfortable?" . His softy whispered tilting his head a little .  
"I saw you and Haechan like this and you look fine." His voice sounds on edge.

Wait what?

Yuta lowers himself further and they both gasp.

Mark is sure his face turns into a shade of rose.

Yuta blinks a couple of times as if trying to process what just happened.

"Mark.." his name comes out as a whisper . Like a question.  
Yuta is so close and he isn't sure who leans in first but their lips ends up touching . And Mark's brain comes in haywire.  
He felt a warm hand on his cheek and a warm lips claims his in a hot searing kiss.  
Yutas lips is firm, captivating, intoxicating and oh he smells and tastes like cherry. Mark melted from the kiss, from how good it is.  
This is not his first time kissing someone but it's different, way too different because this is Yuta .

Damn Yuta is kissing him ,he couldn't believe he's kissing him. He bit his lower lip and Mark let out a moan ,lips slightly open and Yuta took advantage of it and delves in deeper,tasting him , Mark brain short circuits and he stop thinking.  
He kissed him back , almost desperate. Yuta moaned and they both savored it.

Mark's hand clutch on the olders shoulder while his other hand made its way on Yuta's hair. His fingers threaded on the strands and he couldn't contain a moan . He wanted to do that for so long and bring Yuta as close as he can. He felt his own desire growing. Eating him up.  
Mark is hard and almost ready to burst from just kissing.

Yuta's fingers find its way on his shirt shifted inside to touch him. Mark whimpered , he's making the most embarrassing sounds but he's so into Yuta that he couldn't stop.

Yuta grinds his hips and they both moan to the friction.

Yuta pulls away and Mark whined. Only then when he realized that someone is knocking on the door.

His doe eyes wide open. Afraid that their members will see them like this, Yuta straddling him .Mark panics and tried to get away from Yuta, but he didn't let him,-the older just whips his head toward the door , his forefinger on Mark's lips, keeping him quite.

"Markkk get out Taeyong and Johnny hyung is looking for you !"  
Mark stops breathing when he heard his best friends voice outside. Before he can say something ,Yuta shushing him  
"Mark's in the shower!" Yuta shouted back.

He's done for. Haechan will never let him live after this.

They both heard a small " Ohhhh from the outside and then "Okay?, Yuta hyung?-Uhm I'm just gonna tell them that Mark's busy." There's another pause ,and he thought Haechan already left but the younger added . "Please be gentle hyung ,Mark hyung is inexperienced . Enjoy!"

What the fuck????? Haechan I will kill youu!!!

He made a quick glance on the man above him.Still in shock that Donghyuck say that! He cover his face with his hands to hide his burning face, avoiding Yuta's smoldering eyes. He wished he could just vanish from the embarrassment.

He whined when he felt yuta was trying to push away his hands.

"Come on, stop hiding, what was that about?" Yuta asked, Mark can recognize the cheery sound of his voice.

"I don't know, why did you say that I'm in the shower?"

He heard him chuckle." Would you rather prefer me say to your lover that we're kissing?"

"Aaaa hyung---- " he whines and then. "Wait what Lover?" He almost immediately removed his hands from his face , and he is now once again face to face with the smiling Yuta.

"Me and Haechan are not lovers"

"I know that now"

He said with a saccharine smile.

________________________________________

After that make out session Yuta is literally not chill about everything.  
He always corners Mark and make skinship.

Donghyuck , his annoying dongsaeng is menace, right after he walk out of his room he pestered him even in front of their hyungs ,

"Hey hyung so what happened after you take a shower , did you and Yuta hyung go all the way?" He asks and wiggles his brows .

Their hyungs look shocked while Mark chokes on his water.

Doyoung and Taeils chopstick fell on the floor while Jungwoo made a happy gasp his eyes pops open like he just heard a very good news.  
Well Taeyong and Johnny doesn't look shocked. Theyre giving Mark a sympathetic glance because Haechan has a big mouth.

Mark is flustered and couldn't even form a word as he tried to clear his airways.

Yuta walks in the dining area and answered for him.

"No we didn't Haechan,and stop roasting my baby., Mark comhere " Yuta says while urging him to drink from the glass he was holding.

After that he waits for his member's to ask him about him and Yuta, but they didn't ask him anything , after that they're back to normal , well except his Jungwoo hyung, he somehow find a new hobby joins in with Haechan to make him have a blushing fit. Urging him to confess if they did something inside his room . Of course he, denies. Because it's not as if Yuta and him is official. It's just a kiss . Maybe at least for Yuta.  
But hell he wouldn't tell them that he spent nights thinking about Yutas lips.  
He decided to act cool about it like Yuta does. .

Sure he's cool about it.Yuta is always cool.But Everything he does intensifies. He felt the sexual tension every time they're both in the same space.

He acts possessive and too caring around Mark their members starts calling him out .

"Hey Yuta , you can just marry Mark if you really want him that bad" Johnny once banter when they're in the living room .  
Yuta is sitting on the couch and Mark is sitting on the floor, his back facing Yuta. But Yuta crunches down hugs him from behind.

They always do this and it feels natural after the kisses they shared in Mark's room. Though they never talk what it was, or what they are. They never talk about the kiss they shared.

He felt Yutas arms tightens and felt him, almost know that he smugly smiles and reply..  
"Don't ruin the moment for me Johnny, Markie is not ready for that yet., Ask Taeyong to marry you."

Johnny laughs at that and Mark laughs too, but he doesn't miss the erratic beating of his heart. Or was it Yuta's?

.  
________________________________________

NCT is droping their second album with 23 members .  
And ofcourse Mark who has been in a different groups is really ecstatic because he will work with the whole NCt subunits , but he has been feeling something , he felt worried?

Well he wants to think that it's because of how hectic their schedule will be. He's brushing off another feeling that is bubbling up inside him. And it's not about the comeback or practicing dance steps.

So when he the 23 of them gathered together during the meeting he just go with the flow.

So okay he's been constantly looking over his Hyungs specially Yuta who had been sitting away from him,well he was with the Wayv hyungs.

Thats when reality hit him that what he's feeling is more than just a simple crush.

Its because Winwin is once again with them, don't get him wrong, he loves Winwin since trainee days , what makes him feel weird is because he's Yuta's favorite back then and then when he left all the his attention diverted to him.

He almost forgot that Yuta once likes Winwin and it only stopped when Winwin joined Wayv . He wasn't sure if Yuta even stops liking Winwin all he knew is they both still have contact on Kakao

Winwin got a lot of hugs from the members and they were all over him. He saw Yuta gives him a hug as well . And Mark doesn't like how his heart drops.

He loves him,he know now. This is not just a simple crush.  
He fucked up.

________________________________________

After the meeting some of the members suggests to have a gathering to catch up with the rest of NCT especially that they have two new members. They ended up asking the staff to prepare at the rooftop.They were mixed up and Mark ended up sitting with Ten and Sungchan,  
Ten is still sassy as ever, he wouldn't shup up how hard it was to speak Mandarin but brags that he's now very good with the language.

But his mind is somewhere else.  
Its with the two person sitting beside each other , Yuta and WinWin ,  
Yuta leans to whisper on Winwins ear and Mark looks away, he wills himself to ignore tthe sting he felt.

He's jealous. But he doesn't have the right to be coz Yuta never said that he has the right to.  
He heard the chuckle from Winwin and he losses it.

He taps on Ten's shoulder and excuse himself that he's going to the comfort room. Ten gives him a nod and he quickly slips out of his seat and headed to the exit. He decided that he couldn't stay longer. He knows that he's being such a jerk for escaping but doesn't want to act stiff around his members  
He pulled his phone and texted their leader and their manager. He needs air to erase his worries away.

"Have you guys seen where Mark went?"  
Yuta asked Ten who looks already tipsy from the drinks he had. Everyone was so pre occupied and busy catching up that they haven't notice that Mark Lee hasn't comeback yet.

"He texted and said he's going to bed ."

Yuta's forehead creased.

"Hey Yuta hyung " Donghyuck calls him from behind

"I need to tell you something."

________________________________________  
Mark didn't go straight to their dorm room like what he said to Taeyong and stays a bit in the balcony, he can see the lights from Seoul , he breathes in and hold onto the railings. He needs to think everything through. This is his fault he should've locked all his feelings away.

A footsteps breaks the silence but Mark didn't bother to check coz it might be one of the staff.

But the footsteps stops behind him. He looks and surprised to see Yuta there. He blinks just to make sure his eyes is not messing with him. But yuta remains there. What is he doing here? Isn't he happily talking to Winwin earlier?

"Hey , are we that boring that you chose to be alone here in the balcony?" Yuta asked tintend with a tease .

The few shots of Vodka must've hit Mark that his brain couldn't filter what he say..  
" aren't you enjoying Winwin hyung's company, why did you follow me here?"  
It's too late to take it back,he tries to say something to change what he said but it will just make him pathetic so he just turns his face back in front of him.

He breathes in. And felt Yutas presence behind him. His hand slides on his hips. And Mark tried his best to control his body tol lean in to Yutas warmth.  
He maneuvers him and they're face to face now.

"Mark , I think we should end this" Yuta Blurted  
Mark's body froze , his body feels numb and it is as if someone splash him with a cold water.  
Yuta moved his hands to reach for him and he flinch. "We need to talk about---"  
"I-Is it because Winwin hyung is back?" He cuts him off and tried to hide how bitter that sounds but its written all over his face.  
Yuta looks at him confusingly.  
"What? No this is not about --- " Yuta tries to say but Mark knew better.  
"It's all right hyung... I know I'm just a shitty replacement all along." He drops his eyes on the floor , his eyes becomes blurry - what the fuck is he going to cry and humiliate himself?- No he doesn't want that so without a second thought he turned his back from him and run out , never looking back.  
"Wait Mark ! That's not it! "  
He heard him say but he was too busy to feel his whole world crumbling down. So he runs fast as if he could run away from how his heart is aching.  
He didn't see the worried look on Yutas face.

He's near the elevator when he heard someone calling him. He can recognize that annoying voice , Haechans , but he doest want to face his friend in this state. So he entered the elevator and pressed the closed button , his hands shaking. In his peripheral vision he saw Haechan and Johnny. Great now they knew how he messed up everything.

He found himself walking out side the building and ride a taxi. Their manager will surely scold him for doing this but he's too busy feeling the ache on his chest. He'll deal with it later.  
________________________________________

Mark doesn't want to go home but he also don't want to worry his members , specifically Taeyong , he cares too much to the point where he will check if all his members are in the dorm.

He's just hoping Yuta is already in his room with Taeil. He doesn't want to be acting awkward and shit when everyone is around them. He sighed in front of the door and opens it..

Silence welcomes him when he got in. His forehead creases coz the lights are off. Weird. They all gone to their bed or maybe theyre still at the rooftop?. They usually scattered on the living room after gathering. But maybe some changes has been made because all members are out of sight.

He just shrugged his shoulders and decided its better that they won't see him in this state.. He have time to sleep as well , hopefully... since he had his room for himself.

He originally shared with their manager but he moved out and said he should share with anyone from their group . Nobody approached him when they announce about it tho.  
That makes him feel kind of disappointed coz he's expecting Haechan (tho he's annoying sometimes)or Johnny to ask him to be his room mate but uh no its like they avoid looking at him that time when he tried to offer to share room which is very odd . Feels like he's been rejected . What makes it more weird is that theyre exchanging looks to him and yuta. So he just blurted  
"Oh okay I think its better for me to have it by myself then haha "  
Coz uh yeah Yuta is there and he doesn't say a word about the Room arrangements which is good. It's not as if he expects him to ask to share the room lol , that would be very uncomfortable for him , what if he gay panics in front of him ?? Then now that they won't be close anymore he was saved from the problem , because he might have to ask the members to change roommates. And that will just complicate things.

,Mark thoughts flooding about it while striding towards the kitchen to grab some bottled water. He doesn't bother to turn on the lights coz he's going straight to his bedroom and sulk ,  
He slumbly slips to his room missing the hands that was about to drag him ,  
It happened so fast , strong and firm hand gripped his arms and he was pushed against the bedroom wall, he makes the ooff sound but instantly silenced with a smothering kiss.  
Mark's initial reaction was to push the one trapping him because what the hell who is this ?-  
His free hand reached for the mans chest to push him but to no avail his hands got pinned above his head, the same time he sucked on his lower lip, and Mark couldn't think , something is familiar about the mans hold his touches his scent and its like the earth stop moving when it hits him that its Yuta whos pinning him to the wall.  
And now he truly freaks out but couldn't move doesn't know what to do as he was being ravished by his hyung, this is wrong everything is fcking wrong ,why is he kissing him??Ealier he told him to just end it?  
He needs to get away from him ! What if Winwin finds out about this he will hurt him. And he doesn't want that  
As he tries to speak - Yuta took advantage of it and delve his tounge inside tasting him and swallowing his protests.

And Mark couldn't stop a moan from that assault, it made his knees weak, and Yuta angles his hips to prevent him from falling. His teeth gently thugs his lips before giving them both time to inhale but still , his lips against Marks,touching.

"Mark..." yuta gruffly whispered  
And Mark doesn't know what to say ,mind still blown by the kiss and the way Yuta is so close, even air cant pass between their bodies . And what the fuck is going why is he pinning him ,  
Yuta lets go of his arms and slide his hands around his body, hands around his waste, holding him still ,

"Y-yuta Hyung - what- " Mark manage to utter but he couldn't form a sentence, his voice cracking.  
Yuta is drunk , he now realized coz he smelled and tasted the alcohol from the heated kiss, but hes sure he's not too drunk , maybe took some shots, he knows he had a high alcohol tolerance.

Then his mind wonders, insecurity is bubbling out, what if he mistook him from another member, he felt like he was about to pass out ,ashamed . Angry at himself for how fast he got carried away

"Hyung , please let go and' let's just forget about this.Just go back with Winwin, he must be looking for you."

"What? "His forehead furrowed and then his eyes glinted with something he couldn't comprehend, eyes turn darker .  
He felt his arms tightened around him .  
"You're so fucking clueless Mark Lee.''  
Then he bent again , swallowing all the argument from Marks lips . Then he pulled away a little again and whispered  
"You're the one that I want..."  
A gasp escape from Marks when he felt Yutas pushed his hardness against him then he whimpered on the feeling, he wasn't prepared for this kind of closeness especially the fact that he has this effect on Yuta. To know that he has this effect on him makes his brain shut down.

"Hey. look at me" and as if on que Mark meets his eyes, but it's too dark and he can't barely see him so he squinted his eyes a little and earned a little chuckle from the older then he heard a click just on the their side,  
The light spread inside the room and it's overwhelming to see HIM so close to him , Yutas brown hair is falling on his forehead. Still looks so hot or more hotter with the unwavering glance that directs to him. And as usual he's too weak for a staring contest , his eyes lowers on Yutas nose and falls on his perfectly shaped lips.. Mark gulps , his face flushed coz just ealier he gets to feel those lips on his own again and he thinks he's about to loose his fucking mind .but he doesn't want to got carried away that easy.

"You cant possibly want me hyung... stop playing and messing with me ... please. " he begged  
He's too hurt that he don't want to acknowledge how obviously pained he sounds. He looks away and almost sobs when Yutas arms loosens around him , heard him exhale.

What he expect didn't happen, he expects Yuta to pull away and leave the room , leaves him with pain , stab in his heart that he can never have what is never been his , he's just a distraction. That Yuta acts was just to fill his emptiness. Those jokes are just as it is. He doesn't mean those words he said coz he just wants to kid.

But it didn't happened , instead, Yuta gathered him in his arms. He felt like he was floating and then he deposited him on his own bed . marks doe eyes open wide  
Because what?? Once again he was pinned down made an effort to get up when he hits the bed but Yuta was there already covering his body with his own , trapping him.

"Stubborn, then I will fuck you till I convince you that I want you." There is a hidden promise on those words. Mark feels his face burn .  
Then everything was thrown out of the window,  
when yuta leans down , claiming his lips in a very possessive manner, like he can't contain himself, his hands reaches at the hem of Mark's shirt and shifts to slide it inside feeling the muscles that formed after a few weeks of going to gym , but his fingers travels upper grazing on Mark's nipples . A moan escape from Mark's lips and mumbles Yuta's name .  
He wants him, Yuta wants him .

The way he kiss him this time feels more dominating ,with certainty possessing him in every most possible way , and mark lets his tongue slip and meet Yutas, he almost shiver on the feeling and Yutas groan vibrated through the kiss , then as if its all that he waited, he delves his tongue on Marks Cavern tilting his head to the side and stub his tongue in and out, imitating the sexual act . And Mark moaned, helpless under the hands of his love.

He couldn't breathe but wouldn't want to pull away so he breathes through him , his hands has find its way on Yutas neck , the other on his chest clutching on his shirt as if its his lifeline , then he felt Yuta shifted settling between his legs .  
They both moan aloud when they both swayed their hips feeling how hard they are.  
Yuta pulled away and look at him , lips slick and red after the passionate kiss , both panting and breathless.

"Mark.. It's not about ending whatever we have . " he uttered eyes hooded "You don't have any idea how hard I control myself whenever you're close. I want to end this push and pull game we started." he added and pulled his shirt away from him not giving him a chance to protest though that's the last thing he wants to do .  
He looks at the man on top of him , willing to hear his reasons ,  
Yuta threw his shirt elsewhere and leans in, his elbows on his both sides. His lips lingers and licks his lips , then added  
"Sometimes I want to make you stop calling me oppa ,because every time you do I always end up wanting to kiss you" he finishes in a low tone. Eyes glued to him .

And somehow Mark feels like he needs to test the waters. Or he wants to see for himself if it's real.  
".Oppa..." his voice comes out as a whisper , all for Yuta.

That did it. Yuta didn't waste time and smashed his lips in his lips. This time Mark kissed him with the same intensity . Surrendering and submitting to the man. coz he doesn't know if he will have another chance to be this close to Yuta.

Yutas mouth travels from his lips to his jaw, he caught a skin and nibble it , then to his earlobe , Mark couldn't contain a moan , his arms shooting up on Yuta's shoulders. Nails digging.

Yutas hands traveled on his sides and his belt , he then he unbuckle it , he almost stop thinking when his tongue delve in his earlobe and then his other hand pinched his nipple. A moan surpass in his lips.  
Damn he's not taking it slow. His lips trail down on his neck leaving a bruising kiss, Mark is too high from the feeling that he didn't think that maybe he should stop him from leaving hickeys on his skin coz they still need to promote for the next album. 

Its hard to think straight when Yuta all over him, kissing his colar bone , teeth grazing on his skin on not so gentle bite but licking on the skin to soothe the sting.  
Mark felt like that he might come just by this , he looks down and watch the older man travel his mouth down his chest. An embarrassing moan escape from him when Yuta greedily sucked on his nipple.  
"Y-Yuta..."  
Oh Lord he couldn't even recognize his own voice .  
Yuta shoots his head up , eyes hooded then leans down again tongue visible on Marks view and licks his nipple, not breaking the eye contact . And it was so hot.Mark whimpered his hands grasping the sheets . His head falls down on the pillow as he felt Yuta's tongue continue its onslaught.  
He wasn't prepared when he felt a warm hand on his hardened member.  
His lips form an O. And look down on Yuta again , his eyes glassy with unshed tears as he meets the mans intense stare.  
Mark's heart feels like its going to explode from how fast it was beating. When did he unzip his pants?

This is his first time with a man and this I all new,  
Well Yuta doesn't plan to let him think this through and continues to kiss him down , hes lips and tongue played on his rib circling the skin with wetness then moved to his belly button , making mark shiver, too aware that Yutas hand is still on his dick unmoving , and he has this urge to thrust in his grasp but wills himself to wait -,  
His mouth traveled on his navel then his hipbone.

Mark starts to wonder if yuta will kiss torment him and let him come with just kisses .  
Because he's too shy to ask him to jerk him off .  
He's too hard it feels like hes about to die. And it must be written all over his face that yutas lips twist in devilish grin. And speak  
"Don't you dare look away " then he grab Marks hands that tightly grasping the sheets and place it in his head . Marks lips hangs open ,to answer but yuta swallowed him down deep in his throat his cheeks hollowing around his shaft . Whatever he wants to say stuck in his throat ,turns into moan, his head thrown back to the mattress eyes shuts at the feeling of the warmth and wetness of the mouth around him. He felt a hand reached on his nipples grazing on his skin and he wasn't sure if its because of the touch or the mouth around him makes him shake, then he remembers Yutas words.he should not look away So he looks down again and almost comes coz Oh my fucking God Yuta sucking him off is a view he couldn't forget.  
The tip of his tongue swirl on his slit.  
His fingers tighten on yutas strands of hair , eliciting a groan from Yuta , and it vibrated on his dick he moans aloud that got Yuta smiling around him , and its too much for him and breaks the eye contact..the sound of the wet glide of Yutas mouth around him and his moan filled the room, his breath uneven as he quickens the pace hands gliding below marks legs lifting his ass , and it was late to realize the intension, he's too lost in the heat of Yutas mouth that he didn't realize the implication of the action, he felt a finger on his ass and the next thing he knew he got one finger inside him, it sting and his hands almost yanks yuta away but he steadies his hand unmoving inside him, continues to bob his head up and down to get Mark to his release. It's not long till Mark is shamelessly moaning and whimpering incoherently, shaking ,he tries to pull Yuta' away as he feel his climax approaching but the latter continues to suck him off--, his other finger drawing circles on Mark's hips. Marks aware of the finger inside him but it was so overwhelming that he only felt the pleasure, setting aside the pain. He felt his own release and gave in inside Yutas mouth , the older leaning away a little to lap his cum. He made an appreciative hum as he swallowed and suck all Marks cum like it was the most delicious thing he ever tasted. Marks limbly falls back on the bed gasping from the heights of his climax. Yuta crawls up to watch his face as he comes down from it , then he claimed his lips in a needy kiss . And Mark groans from the kiss , tasting his own taste from Yutas lips, he should be disgusted in a way but instead he find it super hot to taste his own essence on Yutas mouth.

But then It was not the end of it , coz Yuta curls his finger inside him . Marvelling his tightness. He freed his lips and watch him squirm , his mouth slightly open . Yutas forehead glisten with sweat , his long hair sticking on his forehead , and Mark has the urge to wipe them away.

"Hyung , I-It Hurts ..." he whines ,,his hands reached for Yutas hands trying to move it away.

"Fuck.," Yuta cursed But he pulled his finger out and His other hand pulled Marks hand and place it on his chest. And it was beating so fast Mark can feel it in his palm.

He'd come to realize that Yuta is still fully clothed. He slides his hand down to reach the hem of his shirt and yuta groaned like a wonded animal.  
He quickly lifted his own shirt and throw it away, and he fucking works on Marks pants all the way down from his legs to his feet ,within seconds Mark found himself bare below him .  
It happened so fast that he's not sure he's taking it all in ,or his brain was too slow to process what is happening. Next think he knew hes staring back at the naked Nakamoto Yuta.

And he knew it was late to be shy but he wants to hide himself under the blankets. He's not ready for anal sex for godsake but Yuta is right there so ready , he gave him a look over and he held his breath coz yeah, he's not small , whoever say that Asians dick is small must see Yuta's like seriously this is getting out of hand . Fuck how can his virgin ass accommodate him.  
Yuta must've read his worries ,a small smile tugged on his lips as he once again leans down and gather Mark in his arms. Settling between Marks legs .The urgency as he touched his body is evident.

"Mark , please ," Yutas lips against his  
"I want to fuck you, yeah? " Yuta whispered hoarsly . And mark don't know how respond at that, dazed to find his own voice. Don't know if its a plea or demand ,don't know how to tell him boldly that he wants him too, that he's wary of his size, but he wants him ,so instead of saying it out loud he tugged him close and lifted his head to reach Yutas mouth for a kiss..  
It's sloppy and dirty , tongues mingled ...he wants to convey that he wants him too , even if he's nervous of what to come. He meets yutas tongue , they both moan as they suck each others lips. And he's sure Yuta is a dominant type coz he caught his chin lifted the back of his neck and suck his tongue like a candy.  
Mark knows its too soon, definitely so soon to have a hard on again but He's having it.  
He shivered for how affected he was from just kissing. His hand found its way to Yutas back, his body hot .  
Yuta works his other hand down his body , he heard a small click , and within seconds he felt a wet finger on his entrace. And Mark panics, remembers the sting from the first initiation he gasp and Yuta lets go of his lips. And leans back to let him look down.  
His eyes caught a blue tube on the side. And hes eyes shoots back to Yutas face. He gulp  
And yuta was there again kissing him , swallowing his questions..

"I wont hurt you." Yuta pants "I just need you to relax, can you do that for me babe? " he asked as he circles his entrance with his wet fingers. And Mark shivers and nods he bit his lower lips but Yutas other fingers stop him  
"I want to hear you moan" he said eyes dark with lust.  
He watches Mark face as he slid his first finger in.  
The latter flinched mouth parted ,  
"Breathe " Yuta instructed , his lips inches away from him. He gasp and inhaled but one finger becomes two and he gasp. The pain is bearable but the sting is there

"O- Oppaaa . " Mark moans and then breathes in.

Yuta burries his face on marks neck and licks his skin . Leaving wet kisses in his skin

"That's it babe.. your taking it so well. "

And just when Mark was about to say something he moves his fingers in a scissoring motion , and Mark cried his name , fingers burying on Yutas hair as the older starts to pushing in and out of him ,

Then 2 fingers becomes 3 and Mark lost it he starts to moan loadly , he's so full he was torn if he wants to stop him or not, and he starts to to feel something building up inside him , as he feels the fingers brushing his bundleof nerves , he started to move his hips to meet each thrust .

The feeling is overwhelming and all new to him . When he was used to it he felt something else, pleasure bubbling .  
But Yuta has more plans  
He pulled his fingers out of him without a warning and lifted his legs on his shoulders, Mark whined feeling his hole tightens into nothing.

Yuta aligned his hard member on his entrance  
"Tell me if it's too much " his voice is shaking and Mark can only manage a nod , then Yuta starts to push in. The air Mark inhaled stuck in his throat as he felt him push in further.  
"O-oh God" Mark moans ,  
"Oh fuck bbaby , you're so fucking tight " yuta groans stopping halfway as he looks down at Mark. Damn Mark is totally wrecked, tears brims in his eyes, his mouth slightly open, a sob comes out of his mouth as he tightly held on Yutas arms.  
"Y-Yuta… oppaa " he sobs and shut his eyes ,tears fall down in his cheek and Yuta kisses them away.  
"I know, I know baby but I can't stop now Mark, I,want you so bad, I've been wanting to do this since -- "hes lost for words and then pushed to the hilt,

And Mark sure he scream, but nothing came out coz Yutas mouth was there , muffling his whines.  
He stops moving when he's buried deep in as if savoring the feeling of Marks warmth , yuta moved his legs down changing the angle. Mark felt it , the new position making Yuta closer ,deeper. He pulled out and push in then he lets go of his mouth.  
"A-Ahhhh Yu- ta" words cuts in two as Yuta pulls out and slam back inside him. .  
Yutas hand slides behind Marks neck to hold him still , his eyes in his.  
"You're fucking mine…" Yuta muttered, possessive. It was overwhelming, being claimed.  
.  
"Y-yes , I'm yours oppaa take me … take me.",he said,uttered in a surrender, Because its true. Yuta grunts pleased to hear him say it., eyes fixed in his.  
And Mark couldn't look away.  
He could drown in those eyes. Mark wants to shut his eyes but he couldn't. It was fucking too intense.  
Reality dawns to him,he realise they were making love in the middle of it.

"Say my name baby." The older demands as he pulls out only to push his way back in.

"...Yu-tah" he moans.

"Yeah.. just like that…" Yuta purrs and burry his shaft deeper on Marks hole. And Mark felt it hit a particular spot and he cries and moans.

"Ooppa!!" He screamed.  
"Fuck " Yuta muttered before speeding his movement.He fucks him hard and deep.

It was dirty and hot.

"Yuta.. Yutaa" Mark mumbles like a litany..his voice sounds soar.

"Im here baby..I-Im here" Yuta whispered, his voice cracks, already near his limits.

Mark can't barely open his eyes as he felt his climax approaching again. His hands traveled on Yutas back feeling the muscles flexed as he speeds his movement. His hands grasp his hips and hits his prostate relentlessly. Eliciting loud moans from the younger, his fingers buried deeper on the olders back.

"O-oppa please". Mark begged ,though he doesn't know what he was begging for. Yutas abdomen is rubbing his hardness and its driving him Crazy.

Yuta knows but undetermined to make the younger come without touching his dick.

It's not long before they are both shaking , Yutas hips falters its pace as he claimed Marks lips in a smoldering kiss,tongue delving in, moans muffled from both of them..

White ropes hit both their stomach as Mark comes untouched. He feels like everything is gone now except Yuta. He feels the warm cum filling him. Yuta lets go of his lips away And he heard Yuta moans sexily as he fill his load inside him.  
His breath uneven. His hands traveled up to hold marks left hand and intertwined their fingers. He brought it to his lips and kissed the youngers knuckles as he gently pulled his member inside Mark..  
Mark moans as he feels the cum pools out of him.  
Yuta kisses him again it was tender, sweet reassuring.  
Yuta peppered small gentle kisses on his forehead , nose cheek and finally his lips.  
And Mark wants to cry.  
He shut his eyes and gave in to the feeling of Yutas gentleness.  
"I love you…" yuta whispered in his lips.  
His hands move its way to the olders back and held Yuta close and succumbed to the darkness.

"I love you too... Yuta hyung"

+++++  
To be continued


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's right, tell it like it is, that's right he's my oppa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yow, guess who's back , I rushed this so if it looks shitty I'm sorry okay? 😆😆😆  
> I suffered while writing this so please be kind to me.

________________________________________

Hey Yuta hyung, what happened?  
Haechan looks worried as his eyes followed Marks retreating back.  
A long pause before Yuta can respond.  
He's flustered because Mark walks out .  
He never did that before, not his sweet Mark.  
"I was trying to tell him to end hiding each other's feelings but he cut me off and told me that he's just a shitty replacement."

Johnny and Haechan made a pained sound.

"I,know this would happen. I told you to make things clear haven't I?" Johnny said in a reprimanding tone.  
"I told you to not lead him on if you're not serious."

Haechan shoots them a curious look.  
"Wait Johnny Hyung you know too? That somethings going on between Yuta hyung and Mark??"

"I am serious !- What? you think Im just toying with Mark?? " Yuta exclaimed with frustration.

"Then why the hell did he look like he just got dumped?" 

"Dumped?-I didn't even say half of what I need to say he just left without listening - should go after him." Yuta declared.

"Do you know where he's going??" Johnny.

"That's the problem you stop me and now I don't know where he's disappeared to! If he think he could just run away just like that , he better think again!" 

"Oh nice -now you you're upset?"Johnny spats and crossed his arms  
Haechan decided to butts in. "Wait a second don't fight!"

"We're not fighting!" Johnny and Yuta exclaimed in unison.

He put his hands up "Okay Okay it's just that ,can you please stop ignoring me and,tell me what's going on Yuta hyung? " 

"I was ready to ask him to be official."

"Hah! you want to be official but you didn't sit beside him . You chose to sit next to Winwin, of course Mark would get jealous."

"Jealous? He's jealous with Winwin?..Why?" Yuta thinks a few seconds and when he finally put the pecies together he wanted to kick himself.

"Because he's in love with you Hyung ! " Haechan said, tone raising.

"Oh shit." Johnny muttered "You mess it up big time Yuta. " 

" But we're just talking about my plan, Winwin knows about Me and Mark.And we're catching up a little" 

"Oh God you didn't even know that you're killing my bestfriend. You know how insecure he is even though he's too good at everything he does."

"Hyung I'm serious, I'm gonna go after him " yuta said with determination.

"No,no,no stay here Yuta hyung , I know where he is,." Haechan said 

So the help means he have to face his member's , he's in the hot seat , 127 gathered in the corner while some of the members of NCT are still drinking, Wayv is in the center dancing to some upbeat song, they were all drunk to care what was happening , the younger one's are playing spin the bottle, Shotaro and Sungchan playing with them. They made very a lame excuse that they need to discuss about the comeback.

"You made my baby cry??" Taeyong who's already drunk pointed his finger on yuta. "Where's Mark?? How come you're all here?" He sounds too upset that Johnny moce closer to calm his boyfriend down.

"Stop babe It's just a little misunderstanding and don't worry we asked someone to follow Mark."

Okay so now whats the plan? Doyoung interrupted 

We need to help Yuta settle this once and for all. "  
Taeil said , 

"First we need to make a way so the two can talk without being interrupted."

"Or Yuta can just corner Mark and have sex with him , that will solve the problem ''

Ten said out of nowhere. 

"What?" Yuta asked , his ears ringing from what the Thai said.

"Dude , how dare you leave me out of this plan? Mark is my brother too, and I know how much he loves this coward right here. "  
Ten said looking at Yutas direction

Yuta rubs his face,it's not his intention to involve the members in this. But they were here standing in circle , its just like when they're in the practice room and discussing their comeback. But instead of complaining he focused on ten.

"What did you just say? Mark loves me? " 

All of them made an audible sound of displeasure.  
"The fuck hyung why would he even bother to ask me if what he felt for you is real or not? I thought you guys already fucking."  
Haechan made a face.

"Language." Taeyong said in a reprimanding tone.

"Mark's tongue slipped when we're in US , he told me he misses you., for godsake Yuta hyung aren't you aware? " 

"I am aware! I just confirmed it after 127's comeback. " 

"Don't blame Yuta for all this guys, he's been very vocal with his feelings to Mark you know. we all know that." Jungwoo comments.

"But he's very vocal and affectionate to everyone, that's why Mark is not sure if you really means it when you say you love him." Doyoung said .

"Stop making me feel shitty , I'll settle this, I'll tell him that I'm serious about us" Yuta said , determination shown in his face.

"You better do that or else I won't forgive you." Taeyong said as he leans on Johnny. 

Thats the initial plan but he guess he loses his control when Mark entered the room. And yeah he's glad that the rest of the members decided to sleep over at Wayv's and dreamies Dorm.

(Sorry I just need to fill the missing scene on the first part😅 ) 

________________________________________

Chap 2

Mark wakes up feeling disoriented.  
He carefully open his eyes, he wanted to rub his bangs but he couldn't move his arms.  
He looks down and sees that someone is spooning him. A leg in his own,  
His eyes fully open when memories of last night's events start to flood in. 

It wasn't a dream, he realized. His face heated up from the recollection of how wild his night is.  
He grunts when he feel the sting on his lower back.  
Yuta and him did it. 

"Oh my God" He internally screams.  
It was so good to be true and somehow he expects to feel dirty and sticky but he felt comfortable and dry?  
He peeks his eyes on the bed and sees that the bedsheets have been changed. They were covered in a warm comforter but he's more aware of Yuta's warmth. 

He's aware that they're still both bare he and he could feel the warmth from the older and shit he could gay panic early in the morning coz ughm he could feel something's poking behind his ass. He bit his lower lip to suppress a shriek. The warm breath hitting his nape isn't helping him a bit. He felt the delicious tingle in his body.

And then Yuta stirred from hehind,his hand reach up to stroke his rib, Mark stiffened, shut his eyes to pretend he's still asleep.  
Not ready for a confrontation.  
Yuta kisses his nape and his lips travel down his shoulder while his hand slides to his abdomen.  
He's sure Yuta is smiling as he peppers his neck and shoulder with kisses.  
"I know you're awake babe." 

Jesus is this how Yuta sounds like in the morning?-  
His voice hoarse but impossibly sweeter than those days they have a sleepover. Back when he's still young and naive.  
"G-morning…" he mumbles,he was so close to freak out when Yuta decided to graze his nipple with his thumb.  
A whimper escape from his lips before he could suppress it. Yuta really want to finish him off.He's doing it on purpose to tease him.

He heard a pleased hum from Yuta.  
He bit his lips as Yuta's hand travel up on his chest ,palms and fingers spreading in his skin,feeling his erratic heartbeat.  
"Come on,I want to see your face." Yuta whispered ,lips hovering in his skin.  
Goosebumps spread on Mark's skin. Aware of Yuta's hardness pressing against his lower back...He manage to slide his hand on Yuta's hand.Pressing it harder in his chest.  
They stayed like that for a second. 

"Mark...if you don't look at me right now I can't promise to behave." Yuta said as he pressed his lower body behind him. His voice sounds aroused, 

"Oh my God hyung! Mark shrieked earning a giggle from the older. 

When Yuta maneuvers him , he quickly hide his face in the nook of his neck. Yuta chuckles  
"God you're so cute,what am I gonna do with you?." Yuta muttered to himself as he pulled him closer. Voice filled with affection. Mark realized that tone has always been there. He's just afraid to acknowledge it. But now ,in this moment when he's in the arms of Yuta everything becomes clearer. His heart swells with happiness. 

Yuta tilted his head back and cupped his face,his eyes searching his..  
Mark gulps and meet those dark brown eyes.,and Yuta's handsome face. And oh he looks like an angel . He carefully observes how his long brown hair covers his forehead. A smile forms in his lips as he looks at him, Yuta's grins widens and rest his forehead in his. They're both smiling like two silly teenagers. 

Untill they both move closer, leaving no space between their bodies. Both aware of how aroused they are . When they both look at each other again the smile has faded, breath hitching, their eyes glint with something primal. 

Yutas eyes lingers on his lips for a second and then push his back flat to bed. Excitement surge through him. 

Yuta claims his lips in a gentle kiss that Mark responded with eagerness. It didn't take long when the gentle kiss turns more aggressive. Mark felt like his world stops spinning,  
The kiss is hot and mostly with tongue.  
Mark held Yutas jaw, deepening the kiss. He wants to talk about them but that can wait.  
So he boldly touch Yuta's hardened member. He wanted to please him , wanted to make him feel good just like how Yuta did to him last night.

He flips them both ,Yuta makes a surprise noise but his hands travels on Marks hips to steady him.

Mark wanted to take control.  
He kisses Yuta's swollen lips , settles his hand on Yuta's jaw.  
He doesn't get the chance to explore Yutas body last night ,but he wanted it now. His tongue shyly delves in on his mouth, his hand travels down to feel the older's pulsing neck ,his hand move further down his chest, his thumb found his nipple and he found the barbell piercing, he was pulled it slightly and Yuta made a guttural sound. And Mark pulled away from the kiss, fingers retreating, he looks down to check what he did wrong.

"Hyung, did I hurt you,? " He worriedly asked.

But Yuta doesn't look like he's hurt.,  
His eyes is dark ,,lips slightly open , he gulps.  
"No ,baby " he said and reached his hand and bring it back to his chest,  
"I liked it when you touch me.Touch me more." 

Mark hesitates , so Yuta begged. "Please.."

Mark' returns his hand from where it is.  
He carefully watch Yuta's expression when he rubs the piercings.  
Yuta moaned and pulled him close. Their lips almost touching.  
"Fuck Mark." He muttered , eyes burning with desire.

"C-Can I touch you there oppa? " Mark shyly asked and looks away. His face heated, but his hands travels down on the olders abdomen.

"Shit baby stop teasing me…" Yuta muttered hips grinds up to encourage the younger.

Marks hand wraps around Yuta's shaft. He held his breath as he rubs the slit , he watch Yuta moan. Eyes blown in need  
And Mark want to see him like this.  
He pumps t .Yutas moan filled the room.

Mark lowers his face and touch their.foreheads together, just like last night. 

He felt yutas dick pulsing in his palm grew harder under his touch . He lower his lips and claims Yutas , the older returns the kiss , full of tongue , 

His hands making a slow rhythm as his lips lets go and travel down further, he will make Yuta feel good, make him feel what he felt last night. Determination makes Mark bolder, he licks the olders skin , his neck down to his piercing , hi licks it and tasted the silver. He rolls it in his tongue , Yuta let out a shaky breath 

"Shit " Yuta mumbles , his hands,shoots up to grab marks face

Mark look up from below and kisses Yuta s abs. And further to his navel.  
Yuta shoots him a questioning look. 

"Mark you don't have to.." he tries, voice hoarse, eyes hooded with lust.  
Mark's wants to see him more like this.  
"But I want to make you feel good oppa."  
He throws his inhibitions and settles between Yuta's legs , hands on the base of Yutas dick. He's so hard and looks like so ready to Burst precum trickled on its tip. He licks the stripe and then without warning he swallowed him down. His eyes shuts as he accommodate the long length, he breathes in through his nose.

"Shit." Yuta curses as he feels the warm wet mouth around him. He wanted to thrust on Mark's mouth but he wanted him to make his own phase.. All he need is a little encouragement, Mark lee is a fast learner. 

He felt him gag around him so he gently pulled him back,  
He cursed when he saw Mark's face, his eyes glassy and tears brimming on his eyes. 

"Breathe through your nose…" he gently instructed , like a teacher to his pupil  
And Mark did. "Thats it…"  
He wills himself not to thrust too deep, he will wait till Mark can take him again. Affection surge through him as he watch Mark struggles but determined to please him

It took seconds before Mark swallowed him down again. Deeper and faster. He's making little slurping sounds and moan. Yuta is lost in the pleasure, his fingers buried on Marks Black locks.  
He felt the knot of his stomach tightens. 

"Fuck Baby, I'm gonna come, " he said in a strained voice . "Want to cum in your mouth, can I?" 

Mark hums and speeds up his movements, bringing him to the edge.  
Yuta moaned his name when he cums, he pulled mark off him. Lord he knows Mark doesn't know how to swallow. He forgot that that this is his first time doing it.  
He drag him up on his body and watch Mark's stunned face. He looks wrecked, eyes blown lips red and fuck he wasn't prepared to see his own cum dripping on the youngers lips. Their bodies molded together. 

"Oppaa.did I make you feel good?." Marks voice is hoarse.  
"Damn yes baby."  
He swipes the youngers lips with his thumb, affectionately wiping his own cum. Fuck if this isn't the hottest sight ever.  
Some of it splattered on the youngest chin and chest when he pulled him up. 

"Let me get you off." Yuta huskily whispered.  
His hands makes it way to the youngers hips, lifting him a little.  
Mark head falls between his neck and shoulder.  
His hands reach to his dick and pumps ,Mark whimpers lips hovering on his shoulder ,unintentionally giving him kisses.  
He made use of the precum to make the glide slick.

After the heated moments they back on each other arms , cuddling. Both spent and high from the passion

"How are you feeling?" Yuta asked , his arms and legs are still on his sides, pinning him to the bed.

"Uhm Im okay, I guess,  
except my lower back…"his face heated.  
"But I just feel sore thats all.I can join the rehearsals " He added almost immediately. 

"You don't have to, I'll tell them you're not feeling well." Yuta has this devoid look in his face but his eyes can't lie,Mark can see the sparks in his eyes. He's such a tease.  
"Oppaaaa!" He whines and Yuta's laugh echoes the room.

_______________________________________  
The promotion for their album has began , they were divided into different units. 

During the first day of promotion , 23 members appears on Vlive to officially introduce the two new members and the title of the songs in the album. 

Yuta is in the group who will sing ballad ,  
Mark watch them as they wait for their turn. He smiles fondly every time the camera focus on his boyfriend. His hair is now dyed into light brown.  
He feels giddy every time he recalls the kisses they shared at the dressing room before the show started.

He's a little bit worried now that they're officially dating. He knew not all the fans will accept their relationship. Well ,except Yumark shippers tho.  
It's just so pleasing to know that they have their own fandom . Even though he wanted to share the good news he couldn't coz they can't just reveal something like this. Not in Korea.  
Taeyong and Johnny had warned them to keep it low and not too obvious. He swears he won't make it too obvious But his menace boyfriend seems to ignore that.  
Of course he didn't keep it low, because he's Yuta. He doesn't care what people think. He does whatever he wants.

Yuta still hugs Mark even though there were staff and their managers are watching. It happens after Yuta's group headed back to the waiting room and it's Marks unit's turn to promote, Yuta pulled him close in a tight hug. And he couldn't react and melts into his arms for the mere seconds.  
Other members saw them and laugh coz yeah Yuta can't keep his hands off Mark Lee.  
He subtly hugs him back , feeling shy that his boyfriend acts like he doesn't care about the people around them.

When they were asked to shoot for Nct Sun & Moon show hosted by Taeil and his annoyingly adorable best friend Haechan, he that their members will not let him live.  
The title alone is ridiculous and funny, he wonders how the staff made up the title "Winwin lovers group,". 

Oh well Mark knew now that Yuta and winwin are good friends they 

\- if he hadn't known that he might feel jealous again. 

Haechan and Taeil introduced them as winwins lover group.It's ridiculous coz Jungwoo was there too, just randomly got picked coz he wasn't needed for the photoshoot yet.

Just before the show starts Yuta moves closer to Winwin  
He put his arms around him and mark Looks back. . And Yuta runs to his side and locks him in his arms. , his arms posessive in his shoulder.  
They all cheered when the Taeil and Haechan calls winwin out to join the them.

When Haechan started to ask Yuta he just fondly watches him. He was just there sitting behind Winwin. 

His best friend is really devious,-when he directs his question to yuta  
"Is there something special you said or did to winwin?" 

Mark watch him laugh and answer the question

But Taeil butted in  
"I think you forgot about Winwin and fell in love with Mark." 

Oh,my,god -and he thought their oldest hyung doest care about what's happening around them.  
Then Yuta turns to him "What happened?" He asked handling the microphone to him at the same time, not giving him a chance to dodge the question. They've planned this, he realized  
Yuta looks at him , his face hidden from the camera , his boyfriend gives him a cocky smirk and he wills himself not to give him an indignant look. He just chose to answer the question , just to get it over with.

"It used to be, originally…" he stuttered a little and continue  
"Between Yuta and Winwin, I saw them together, it's very interesting."

Haechan must've known his struggle and interrupt him

"Honestly how I feel about how Yuta loves Winwin feels very cute "aw so cute" like that,The way Yuta loves Mark ,Is real love." He added and smugly looks at the camera.

Mark honestly doesn't know if he should kiss or kick his best friend.

They made an awkward laugh at that to hide the panic, because what the hell ?Is he trying to expose them??

He thought they end it there but to no avail.. Taeil asked.

"What was the difference?" 

Damn Sun and moon are both at it, he should've known they will roast them 

Donghyuck said "aw cutee " he even made his voice smaller and then " Love you" making his voice serious and deep. Just the way Yuta says it whenever they're alone

(-Author is dying:: Dhzjajajajjsjsjwaj 😭)

They got interrupted and have to leave with Lucas and his boyfriend for the photo shoot , 

He made an eye contact with haechan and he mouthed "I'll kill you." 

But he got dragged by Yuta shushing him ,hands on his hips.

________________________________________

Everything went well during the promotion , they get a very positive feedback from the fans and even non nctzens praised their music.

Mark has decided to surprise the fans on vlive , but he decided to not show his face 

"Hello it's Mark Lee"

He reads a comment that someone is singing. 

Oh he forgot to close the door earlier. And Yuta is currently changing in the other room.

"Wait a second I should talk to my oppa."

He gets up and made his way to the changing room.

"OPPA " he peeks inside and saw his boyfriend is hallway buttoning his clothes. His eyes lingers on his creamy white chest and made set aside the urge to close the gap between them but he held himself..

YUTA :"yes" Yuta sweetly replied.

"Oppa I'm on voice only v live now  
Fans are asking who is singing " he supplies , just to make Yuta Aware that fans can hear them.  
"Oppa."

"Really?"

Yes ( mark giggles)

Don't tell a lie

Its true ! He said with a joyful laugh,

I'll close the door. He sweetly said 

Okay.

When he closed the door he say

He never believes, he told me not to tell a lie 

Why can't he trust me?

Oppa, glad to hear his voice huh?  
This days , he's so cute 

First of all this days I'm actually-  
He didn't end his sentence and reads through the comments.

How have you been doing?  
I guess you were a bit busy since nct 2020 starts promoting

And then a fan commented,  
Who's your oppa?, 

"Dude, it's obviously Yuta."

"Yuta hyung is cute  
Yuta hyung is like, how can I say this?"

"He doesn't try to be cute but he's cute."

He scrolls down to read more comments and reads a comment  
Qt "yuta is Mark Lee's oppa!"

"That's right, tell it like it is, that's right he's my oppa."

Qt: "Mark will you ask us to tell what we want and leave again?"

Qt: "Please do things that we ask,kitty."

He smiles at that .  
"Whatever it maybe,I'm going to do as I told."

He asked the fans what they think about their comeback as nct 2020.

But he read a comment about the sunnyside up.  
Someone asks if he can fry 23 sunnyside up 

He conveys how scared he was when he fry 23 eggs.

It didn't even take half a minute and he talks about his oppa again, because Yuta's birthday is coming.

"His birthday is coming". 

He's been thinking how to surprise Yuta on his birthday.

"I want to throw a party" 

"My Oppa.. "  
It might be too obvious that he's in Love with his hyung so he mentions Jungwoo,that only Jungwoo and him calls Yuta that way.

"We will make sure Yuta is happy on his birthday." 

"Did Yuta allows you to call him oppa? A fan asked. 

And so he tells how it all began.

He was in the middle of mimicking how he calls Yuta oppa when Yuta speaks behind his back .

He was surprised when his boyfriend hugged him from behind and he mindlessly uttered.  
"Oppa is here."  
I was talking about you and oppa is here!"  
He sounds so happy and ecstatic.

"Oppa, Yutaaa oppaaa" he said in a high pitched tone. Just to tease the older.

"It's all because of you " yuta whispered ,  
"Mark and related officials,"

Mark giggles 

"Nctzens who are listening to his vlive." Sorry for singing loudly at the dorm, I didn't notice that he's on Vlive."

"You don't need to be sorry, sing it for us, once again.." he urged.

Yuta sings the line in Chorus and Mark happily giggles

"He's really singing!" Mark put down his phone and pats his boyfriends hair .

"Everyone welcome the singer of "from home.  
My favorite part from "from home is - " he cuts off and tilted hi face 

"Hyung please sing that part.". he pouts 

"No no, dont, don't"

"Why?" He whines and pouts more.

"I didn't do a great job,sorry ."

"Oppa…. " Marks persistently whines, his voice sweet and pleading

"Stop" yuta said and in a serious tone. His eyes dark , sending him a warning look. 

"Oppa…….uuuhhhhh." This time his voice becomes huskier, pitch higher. 

And yuta bit his lower lip and then "you're really…aihggjhgffff"

Mark makes the audible sounds of whines and Yuta held his cheeks and panicked noises.

Too late to realize that fans are listening. 

"You remember what I said as soon as I got the song? Mark straightens his back and asked.

"I remember.."

.I really," He diverts his attention to his phone.  
"before the song was released,we received a file for monitoring- I listened to it using earphones, and I loved it so much! 

"So I run to him , calling him oppaaaa "

"I didn't know you can do this."

"What?"

"The voice only vlive."

Yuta said but Mark knew he's not referring to the voice vlive, its the whole ass Oppa whining mania on vlive while fans are listening.

So he replies, "this is my second time. Voice only. He added as he grins

"Really?"

Yeah, he speaks near his phone and say that Yuta will do a voice only vlive soon . 

"No I won't." Yuta said with a smirk

"Please oppaa."

"I will . " (Kiss you) he mouthed

Mark tried not to make a noise coz what the heck , their fans are listening!-

"You want to show your face ?"---he tries his best to sound casual ,But the way Yuta is holding him is far from casual. Yuta's arms around his body possessively. His hands caressing his belly 

.

"Yes I want to show my face." Yuta said, he's too close, lips inches away behind his ears.

"Ooohh oohhh" Mark at him playfully. Trying his best not to sound affected.

"Didn't you say you would go live from 5pm?

"No I said 4pm ,oppaa."

"I said I was going to do this from 4pm oppaa.."

"Sorry"

"5pm is when you need to go…"Oppa"

Yuta laughs and moves away from him "I'll go.." 

"I see, uh" he nods , and sweetly smiles to him.

Yuta blew him a kiss while walking ,his back facing the door, his eyes unwavering, his hand reach for the door knob and he mouthed "I love you ." before closing the door. 

Mark wants to burry his face on the pillow and scream but he's still on vlive. Goodness.

"He wasted my time with youu. He said acting as if he doesn't enjoy every second of it 

"Kidding" , he mumbles shyly.

"Oppa is really funny, really witty."

He continues the vlive until he finally received a text message from Yuta.

"You little tease, I'll make you moan louder tonight. make you come just like how many times you moan oppa on Vlive. 😈💞"  
Mark almost chokes on his own spit after reading that. Face turns redder on the last part of the message.  
,He knows Yuta never kid.  
His mind makes a playback trying to remember how many times he said Oppa.  
Dude he's done for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what's gotten into me, it took me long enough to finish this and I wrote this during break time so its not perfect, I don't have time to check the errors , but I don't want you guys to wait for so long , I know , the scenes happened in real life and my imagination has gone a little overboard. Dude I was literally screaming while writing those parts, esp Mark's voice only vlive . I KNOW I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE😈
> 
> so that's it, I hope you enjoy reading.
> 
> It's 2:AM and I'm groggy😆
> 
> Byeeeeee yumark nation💚
> 
> Ps. I WANT TO WRITE A YAKUZA YUMARK FF BUT I'M TOO BUSY AND IT WILL TAKE LONG TO FINISH, PLUS MY ENGLISH IS NOT SO GOOD 🙁

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note
> 
> I'm sorry for breaking all Yuwin shippers bubble out there , I know he's back and I'm happy.To be honest I am a Yuwin lowkey supporter back then, but when win-win left it's like my love for that ship had died as well,and then Yumark happened , and it hit me like a truck , so intense😌 I read most of their ff and I already watched all their videos on YouTube and then one day I grew some balls to write my own , coz why not..?. This is my first time writing MM so please be kind to me I don't know how everything works for two male lmao. And it would be really awkward to watch a gay porn coz uhm I'm not alone in my room most of the time .lol Maybe I should shut up now. I hope you guys likes it😊 please leave some comments , and tell me what you think. 
> 
> I apologize if there's a lot of unfilled scenes in the story, I'll edit this when I have time. Hopefully I could write with Yutas POV.
> 
> Ps; I know taeyong x Jaehyun is more popular but I prefer Johnny x Taeyong coz its hotter. Lol


End file.
